


happy anniversary

by military_bluebells



Series: Sergeant Fick [2]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Pre-Canon, Tent Sex, instead of an officer, where Nate is a grunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/military_bluebells/pseuds/military_bluebells
Summary: The mountains in Wyoming were fucking freezing at night.That shouldn’t be surprising since they were at high altitude, but it was so cold Ray couldn’t even be bothered to shiver. They were stationed out on a ridge for a multi-team mission, taking place in less than four hours. Practice for any real enemy anti-aircraft positions they might encounter in Iraq.
Relationships: Brad Colbert/Nate Fick/Walt Hasser/Ray Person
Series: Sergeant Fick [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761058
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	happy anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Much Better Use of Time and Resources](https://archiveofourown.org/works/842218) by [accol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol). 



> Chapter 18

The mountains in Wyoming were fucking freezing at night. 

That shouldn’t be surprising since they were at high altitude, but it was so cold Ray couldn’t even be bothered to shiver. They were stationed out on a ridge for a multi-team mission, taking place in less than four hours. Practice for any real enemy anti-aircraft positions they might encounter in Iraq. They had their own tent – one tent per team – which was pretty convenient for their situation. Their six-month anniversary. Six months since they’d seduced Sergeant Nathaniel Fick into their bed. Six months since their threesome became a foursome for the first time. 

“So,” Ray said quietly, shoving his hands into his armpits to stop them dropping off from frostbite, “how are we gonna celebrate this momentous occasion?” 

“By gettin’ some sleep hopefully,” Walt said, pressing his thigh against Ray’s. 

Brad snorted from the ground where he was cleaning his M-16, his fingers paler in the cold. Nate smiled at him as he poured an MRE meal into a canteen. It looked like spaghetti that'd been vomited onto blended flesh - blood and all - but it was warm when he passed it to Ray and Walt for them to share. 

“Momentous occasion?” Nate asked. 

Ray blinked, looking away from Hasser’s pretty mouth wrapped around a spoon, “Well yeah homes, it’s been six months since you joined our merry band in every way.” 

Nate caught on quickly and his smile turned soft. Brad huffed, but nudged Nate’s thigh with his boot – such lanky fucking legs. Ray and Walt ate their whatever-it-was, and Nate split another with Brad. No fires allowed at this point, so Ray shuffled closer to Walt. The only positive of the cold was that everyone was huddling together for warmth, so they didn’t have to cover some of their more tactile urges. Ray could press his face into Brad’s neck and the only thing that would happen would be Poke, commenting on how homoerotic this all was. 

“My team’s watch tonight,” Poke said, coming over to their space, “so you white boys better take advantage or I’mma think you ain’t appreciative.” 

“We’re very appreciative,” Nate said, all sincere. 

“So appreciative we might even try and warm you up when you become ice blocks.” Ray tacked on the end. 

Poke snorted, shaking his head, “And people say I over exaggerate, I’m starting to think those motherfuckers are racist.” 

“Poke, you believe everyone is racist against whatever race you are now.” Brad said, standing. Ray sat up – it looked they were finally heading in somewhere a little warmer – and waited. 

“True dawg.” 

“As entertaining as this is,” Nate said, also standing, “we’ll leave you to it.” 

Ray shared a look with Walt and together they stood, following Brad and Nate to their tent, which was far enough away from everyone that they could talk plainly, especially since a wind was picking up. 

It was just as cold inside but that would change with four hot-blooded marines, packed into the tiny space. Tight spaces weren’t really a problem for them since they didn’t exactly care about personal space with each other. Ray shimmied into the middle right sleeping bag, since he ran the coldest in the group. Useful in the summer, not so much in the winter. Walt shuffled up behind him and Nate lay down in front, leaving Brad to squeeze in behind Nate. It wasn’t long before the feeling in his hands and feet returned. He sighed happily. 

“Ray, why are you sighing?” Brad asked in his grouchy voice. 

“This isn’t much of a six-month anniversary.” 

Nate huffed a laugh, leaning forward to kiss Ray chastely. Ray hummed, shuffling forward and opening his mouth, coaxing Nate to stop being such a prude. Nate chuckled, and opened his mouth and _fuck_ his wicked fucking tongue. Ray moaned softly, feeling Walt press tighter against him. 

“Really?” Brad asked dryly in the background. Nate pulled away, still chuckling, to kiss Walt over Ray’s shoulder. Ray took the opportunity to mouth at Nate’s pulse point – really it was right in front if him– and heard him groan into Walt’s mouth. He also heard Brad huff and then Nate was pulling away again, this time to drag Brad into an open-mouthed kiss, to shut him up. Ray watched Brad’s hand cup Nate’s jaw, changing the angle. Fuck if the show didn’t make Ray’s cock twitch to full hardness quicker than a Thai whore did. 

“Ray,” Walt said into Ray’s ear. 

“Yeah?” 

“Open your sleepin’ bag.” 

Ray shuffled around, unzipping his sleeping bag as he went. Walt was flushed in the low light, pupils dilated. His sleeping bag was already open, and he grabbed the open flaps of Ray’s and zipped them together. 

“There,” he muttered, pressing his mouth against Ray’s. Ray opened his mouth automatically, but Walt always kissed like a southern gentleman, all soft and sweet. He let it go though, enjoying to way Walt was gasping between kisses. 

“ _Fuck_.” 

Ray flipped over and grinned as he took in Nate’s wide mouth and fluttering eyelids. He grinned again as he felt Walt press up against his back, the hard line of his cock pressing against his ass. He rocked back onto it and Walt moaned into his neck, hot breath leaving Ray’s skin tingling. He shuffled forward enough that his forehead was pressed against Nate’s. Nate was panting already, hips rocking under the sleeping back. 

Walt’s hands suddenly brushed against Ray’s stomach and Ray hissed at his cold fucking hands. “Sorry,” Walt slurred, his hands already unzipping and reaching into Ray’s pants. 

“Ah _fuck_ , apology accepted,” Ray muttered as Walt’s hands eased into a smooth rhythm around his cock. Nate’s eyes opened but they were glassy with arousal. Ray leaned forward just a little to kiss him, biting at those pink, plump lips. Nate groaned, parting them. 

“What’s he doing, come on Nate, what’s Brad’s hand doing?” 

Nate wet his lips with his tongue, and they were so close that it brushed Ray’s lips too, “He’s got his hand -fuck¬ around my- and his finger-“ Nate was only ever incoherent when someone was playing with his ass. Ray chuckled. 

Walt was rocking against him, panting into his ear like he was the one getting finger-fucked, or jerked off. So responsive, their Walt. 

“Hey, Walt, you want to know what Brad doing to him?” Walt moaned throatily, and Ray grinned, taking a second to rock into his fist. 

“I think Brad’s teasing Nate, got one of his fingers tracing the edge of his hole, dipping in whenever he wants, keeping him on edge. Shit, Walt, tighter, yeah like that. You know, if we had some lube, I bet Brad would be in Nate’s ass already, fucking hard and rough, just how he likes.” Walt and Nate both moaned, and Ray could see Brad biting his lip, probably imagining Nate’s tight heat around him. Ray stifled his own moan at the image, fuck, that was hot. 

“Ray, as much as I enjoy hearing your voice,” Brad said tightly, his eyes finding Ray's, “keep it down.” 

“Sure thing, Sarge.” Ray said cheekily, before having to bite his lip as Walt twisted his wrist just right. 

“Ray,” Walt whined into his ear and Ray fumbled to cup the back of Walt’s neck, whispering the filthiest stuff he could. Walt always got so hot for the filthy shit Ray came up with. 

“Come on Walt, wanna hear you come, fuck I wish you were in me, want you stretching me open, want to ride you and watch that blush spread all the way down to your dick.” He rocked back against Walt, gripping his hips to drag him forward. Walt whined a steady stream of their names against Ray’s neck as he gripped Ray’s hips. 

“Come on Walt,” Brad murmured, and Nate craned his neck to kiss Walt. Ray leant forward, trailing his tongue up Nate’s neck again and circling his hips. Walt finally choked out Ray’s name and his hips stuttered. 

Ray chuckled, rocking into Walt’s fist that had gone a little slack while he was creaming his BDU’s. He reached down to wrap one hand around Walt’s and the other around his nipple, rolling it. Nate leaned down to kiss Ray, though his tongue was static, with Brad’s hand doing shit down his pants he probably couldn’t even think. Ray was surprised he hadn’t come first. Brad’s head popped back up, his lips mouthing at Nate’s shoulder. Nate grunted soon after, teeth biting into his lower lip. 

Ray sighed, jerking himself off faster, since Walt was falling asleep against his shoulder, and jumped in surprise when Brad’s hand cupped his jaw. Brad’s fingers pushed down slightly on the side of Ray’s neck and he finally fell over the edge, panting just a little. Brad smirked, his pupils still wide. 

Ray grabbed a couple of wet wipes and clean himself up, before nudging Walt awake to hand him a couple. He shuffled forward, rubbing a wipe against Nate’s cheek until he swiped it off him. 

“Need a hand Brad?” 

Brad huffed a laugh but shook his head, rolling onto his back. Ray shrugged, wiggling so that he, Nate, and Walt were close enough to share warmth but not overheat. There was the quiet slapping of skin on skin, Brad’s grunts barely reaching Ray’s ears. Nate flipped over and Ray watched him mouth at Brad’s neck while the Iceman tried not to swear too loudly. Brad stilled, and Ray threw him a wet wipe, hitting him in the face. Nate flipped back over to rests his forehead against Ray’s 

“Well, I think that was a good enough celebration, but I expect something better when we get back home. I’m talking real kinky shit.” 

Brad chuckled, “Sure Ray, I can put you over my knee and spank you like the little inbred bitch you are.” 

“Aww, you say the nicest things Bradley.”


End file.
